1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot structure and, more particularly, to a pivot coupler for use to pivotally connect a monitor, for example, a flat-panel display to a stand, enabling the display to be turned steplessly to the desired angle of inclination.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, space-saving flat-panel displays have been intensively used to substitute for heavy and bulky CRT monitors. For example, standard desktop computer system uses a LCD display instead of a conventional CRT monitor.
A flat-panel display generally uses a pivot coupler to pivotally connect the display panel to the stand so that the user can adjust the display panel to the desired angle of inclination. A pivot coupler for this purpose is generally comprised of a hinge base, and a hinge bracket pivoted to the hinge base. The display panel is fastened to the hinge bracket, and turned with the hinge bracket relative to the hinge base to the desired angle of inclination.
According to the aforesaid conventional pivot coupler, plastic friction members are provided between the hinge base and the hinge bracket to produce a friction resistance that holds the hinge bracket in the adjusted position. The plastic friction members are specially designed and formed of special plastics. The use of special plastics greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the pivot coupler. However, the plastic friction members wear quickly with use, and cannot dissipate heat during friction. Further, the aforesaid conventional design uses two tightening up plastic covers to tighten the connection between the hinge base and the hinge bracket. When the friction contact between the plastic friction members loosened, the tightening up plastic covers must be fastened tight further. Because the tightening up plastic covers bear much pressure in axial direction, they tend to break when receiving a high pressure.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a pivot coupler for monitor that eliminates the aforesaid problems.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a pivot coupler for pivotally connecting a monitor to a stand, which is durable in use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivot coupler for pivotally connecting a monitor to a stand, which dissipates heat quickly during friction action of its movable parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pivot coupler for pivotally connecting a monitor to a stand, which has a simple structure that enables the hinge bracket to be directly turned tightly relative to the hinge base.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the pivot coupler is coupled between a monitor and a stand, comprising: a hinge base, the hinge base having a bottom wall fastened to the stand, and a cylindrical support horizontally extended on a top side of the bottom wall, the cylindrical support having a curved peripheral surface, a left side, a right side, a left locating recess formed in the center of the left side, a left packing piece set mounted in the left locating recess, a right locating recess formed in the center of the right side, a right packing piece set mounted in the right locating recess, and a central axle hole extended through the left locating recess and the right locating recess; a substantially U-shaped hinge bracket, the hinge bracket comprising at least one mounting members, a left side plate, a right side plate, and a top plate, the at least one mounting member affixed to a back side of the monitor, the left side plate and the right side plate respectively suspended at two sides and each having an inner face and an outer face, the top plate connected between the left side plate and the right side plate at a top side, a left through hole cut through the inner face and outer face of the left side plate, a right through hole cut through the inner face and outer face of the right side plate, a left washer mounted in the inner face of the left side plate, and a right washer mounted in the inner face of the right side plate, the top plate having a bottom face; and a shaft inserted through the central axle hole of the hinge base, the left and right through holes of the hinge bracket, the left and right packing piece sets of the hinge base, and the left and right washers of the hinge bracket, the shaft having a stop block formed in one end thereof and stopped outside the outer face of the left side plate of the hinge bracket and a screw rod axially formed in an opposite end thereof and extended from out of the outer face of the right side plate of the hinge bracket and screwed up with a nut, keeping the left and right packing piece sets of the hinge base respectively disposed in contact with the left and right washers of the hinge bracket.
The friction contact design between the left and right packing piece sets of the hinge base and the left and right washers of the hinge bracket enables the monitor to be steplessly turned to the designed angle of inclination. Because the friction area is between the left and right packing piece sets of the hinge base and the left and right washers of the hinge bracket without causing direction contact between the hinge base and the hinge bracket, it is not necessary to make the hinge base and the hinge bracket with a special material. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the pivot coupler is greatly reduced. Further, because of low friction between the left and right packing piece sets and the left and right washers, the service life of the prevent invention is prolonged. Due to high heat conductivity, the left and right packing piece sets and the left and right washers dissipate heat efficiently during friction therebetween.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.